Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) is a general term encompassing environmental control of a building. HVAC systems typically connect heating and cooling units through a variety of ductwork and accessories such as conduits, duct collars, outlets, vents, etc. Of these types of ductwork, the duct collars and conduits are typically cylindrical in shape and bulky, and take up large volumes of space while still having a relatively light weight. This shape makes the shipping and marketing of these HVAC conduits and duct collars to be more expensive than necessary. Thus, there is a demand for solutions towards reducing the volume of HVAC conduits and duct collars when shipping to reduce overall shipping and marketing costs. What is presented is foldable HVAC ductwork, such as a conduit and duct collar, which decreases shipping costs as well as provides packaging and marketing opportunities for the HVAC industry.
Foldable devices within a variety of fields, similar to HVAC field, have been created in the past. However, these devices are made to solve the problem of connecting and disconnecting two parts of a conduit together. None of these devices unfold out sufficiently to address the problems associated with shipping bulky HVAC conduits and ductwork. Thus, what is presented herein is a non-obvious solution to a long felt problem.